Basket-style carriers are well known, particularly in connection with the packaging of beverage containers. Typically, a handle extends from one end of a rectangular carrier to the other end, and divider panels connected to a center section or to the side panels divides the space on either side of the handle into article receiving cells. Such a design permits the carrier to be fabricated from a unitary blank. This is a satisfactory arrangement for the purpose, but is inadequate for packaging different types of articles.
For example, the same design features employed in conventional beverage container carriers cannot be used to design a nonrectangular carrier capable of being formed from an economically sized unitary blank, while still providing for a secure handle arrangement and cell dividers. Such a carrier is useful in packaging products whose appeal benefits from being presented in a carrier resembling an actual basket. One such product is a plastic fruit juice container shaped like the fruit from which the juice was obtained.
It is therefore a main object of the invention to provide a nonrectangular basket-style carrier that is structurally sound, pleasing in appearance, easy to fabricate and economical to produce.